The present invention relates to transformers and more particularly to distribution transformers for outdoor mounting.
Power is often provided from utilities to residences and small businesses through distribution transformers disposed outdoors (not in a building). Such outdoor transformers may be mounted on a pad or on a utility pole. Conventionally, such outdoor distribution transformers include a core and coil assembly disposed inside a housing. If the transformer is liquid-filled, the housing may enclose or include a tank filled with a dielectric fluid for cooling the core and coil assembly. If the transformer is a dry transformer, the housing may be a ventilated structure that permits air to flow in and out, while providing protection from sun and ultraviolet (UV) rays, rain, snow, etc. The housing for a conventional outdoor transformer increases the size and cost of the transformer. In addition, for liquid-filled transformers, anomalous events, such as lightning strikes and traffic accidents, can result in the tank being compromised and the dielectric fluid spilling into the surrounding area, which can present environmental issues. For this and other reasons it would be desirable to provide a dry-type distribution transformer that is adapted for mounting outdoors, but does not require a housing. The present invention is directed to such a dry-type distribution transformer.